Primero de Septiembre
by Maarinaaaaa
Summary: -Después de casi morir, de llorar y de reir junto a ti, estoy seguro de algo, estoy seguro que estoy enamorado de ti y quiero unir mi alma a la tuya hasta el fin de los tiempo, acompañarte para cumplir cada uno de tus sueños y hacerte eternamente feliz, por eso quiero pedirle a la bruja más asombrosa de los últimos años, a la mujer más valiente, al amor de mi vida, si quiere...-


_Se que he estado súper desaparecida de FF pero a todos nos pasa jaja, he tenido la idea de escribir este One-shot por algún tiempo hasta ahora y por fin hoy me decidi hacerlo es como todos mis otros fanfic un HH además esta inventado en un mundo de otro fanfic que tengo llamada "Harry Potter un nuevo comienzo" donde Sirius Black esta casado y tiene una hija llamada Izzie, Sirius y su esposa que es la hermana melliza de Lily Evans crian a Harry pero para que se entienda lo único que tiene que ver esto es que el Harry de este One-Shot tiene más personalidad y ha crecido con mucho más amor, además Hermione también es un poco distinta, con más personalidad y sin tanta timidez. _

_Tambien me inspire en la canción "Cristina- Sebastian Yatra". _

" _**Primero de Septiembre"**_

El día que Harry le pidió matrimonio a Hermione fue absolutamente asombroso, exactamente 6 meses después de la guerra y la aventura comenzó en King Cross, tomaron el tren con destino a Hogwarts porque Mcgonagall haría lo que fuera por su alumna preferida así que les presto el tren y todo el castillo.

Harry comenzó diciendo que se habían conocido en aquel vagon gracias a una Rana perdida e Izzie la cual se hizo amiga de ella al segundo de verla, llegaron a Hogwarts y Harry le recordaba cada momento pasado en las habitaciones, en el campo de quidditch, en la cámara secreta y por ultimo el Gran Salon que estaba adornado con millones de estrellas en el cielo y cientos de velas iluminándolos a ellos.

-Después de casi morir, de llorar y de reir junto a ti, estoy seguro de algo, estoy seguro que estoy enamorado de ti y quiero unir mi alma a la tuya hasta el fin de los tiempo, acompañarte para cumplir cada uno de tus sueños y hacerte eternamente feliz, por eso quiero pedirle a la bruja más asombrosa de los últimos años, a la mujer más valiente, al amor de mi vida si quieres casarte conmigo.-

Para ese momento Hermione lloraba inconsolablemente de pura felicidad, ella nunca imagino después de pasar por tantas cosas ser tan feliz.

-Oh Harry- lo abrazo fuertemente mientras seguía llorando, le tomo la cara con ambas manos y entre lagrimas lo miro fijamente a los ojos- Claro que quiero casarme contigo tontito-

Ambos se besaron como si no hubiera mañana y salieron detrás de las paredes de flores las personas más importantes en sus vidas que habían ayudado a que todo esto fuera posible, estaba Izzie junto a George, Ron, Fred, Lis, Sirius, los papas de Hermione, Remus, Tonks, el bebe Teddy, Molly, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Mcgonagall, Hagrid y todos lo que los habían acompañado en su aventura y en la guerra.

Todos lloraban excepto los hombres que solo reprimían las lagrimas por la emoción que sentían y felicitaron a la pareja. Después de tanto dolor y miedo esto era la Luz que todos necesitaban.

Durante meses no decidían si querían casarse o querían esperar, si querían irse a vivir solos o seguían viviendo en la casa de la infancia de Harry junto a todos los demás, no sabían que hacer hasta que una noche que Hermione salió a bailar con Izzie se decidió.

-Amor, nos casaremos el 1 de septiembre en honor al día que nos conocimos.-

Harry no refuto aunque era Mayo a un año de la guerra venían otras alegrías como la hija de Bill y solo quedaban 3 meses para planear todo igual lo harian.

Cuando Lis lo supo pego el grito en el cielo como siempre, "están locos, siempre me hacen hacer las cosas corriendo, demonios". Pero obviamente la celebración seria perfecta con la ayuda de Molly, Izzie y hasta Mcgonagall se anoto para ayudar ya que tuvo que correr el inicio del año escolar porque Boda se celebraría en Hogwarts.

Eligieron el lugar y la fecha que los junto, el lugar en qu tantas cosas habían pasado entre ellos y con todos, las paredes del castillo vieron como su amor florecia, las peleas venían y el miedo los consumia, pero también vieron la felicidad de ellos y de sus amigos, sus hazañas, el complejo de héroe de Harry y el amor de Hermione por la vida escolar, junto a muchísimas otras cosas.

El día llego, Hermione estaba nerviosa, bueno decir nerviosa es decir poco, llegaba a tiritar pero su hermana del alma Izzie le decía "ay por favor lo conoces de los once años, lo amas más que a mi, es Harry, son Harry y Hermione, todo estará bien hermanita, todo estará bien y si te arrepientes bueno, te tengo una salida preparada"- le dijo guiñando su ojos, Izzie y sus bromas, por eso era perfecta para George, Hermione siempre daría las gracias al universo por darle una amiga, una hermana tan leal, tan amorosa, tan valiente, ella siempre ha sido su luz, su mejor amiga, su compañera, gracias a ella y también a su madre Lis fue más fácil entender el mundo mágico, ser parte de ambos mundos y llevar con orgullo su parte muggle.

Harry por otro lado estaba tranquilo, estaba en el campo de quidditch tomando concejos de Sirius, su padrino que le había pedido ir hasta allí minutos antes que comenzara la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo en el Gran Salon.

-Hijo, tu padre estaría orgullo de ti, lo sabes verdad Jamie.- dijo Sirius.

-Lose pa, siempre lo repites.-

-Ser tu padre ha sido súper difícil porque tuve que vivir algo que le correspondia a James, pero no podría estar más orgullo y feliz por el hombre que te has convertido, que ayude a que se formara- se rio- te amo tanto Harry y amo a Hermione y lo único que espero es que sean absolutamente felices, pero no tengan hijos tan pronto, tienen que disfrutar su juventud y yo estoy muy joven para ser abuelo.- se rio-

-Ay papa, muchas gracias- y lo abrazo, abrazo a su padrino, a su padre porque aunque no se decían nunca como se sentían por el otro Sirius fue el mejor padre para Harry con todos los inconvenientes que eso conllevaba y fue el que ayudo a que se diera cuenta como se sentía por su prometida.

Ambos caminaron hacia el castillo riendo y acordándose de como Harry se metia en problemas desde que tenia un año de vida, al momento de llegar a la entrada del Gran Salon Sirius dijo,

-Ah, se me olvidaba- de su bolsillo saco dos medallas pequeñas que se las puso debajo del ramillete en el bolsillo izquierdo.- Estos son los escudos de las familias Potter y Black, James lo uso en su boda con Lily y ahora tu lo llevaras, así como tu hijo y tu nieto, el escudo de mi familia es algo más nuevo lo mande a hacer hace poco como un regalo para ti, son para que comiences tu matrimonio con tradición y buen augurio.- se abrazaron y ambos caminaron.

Cuando Harry se puso en el altar al lado de Ron y Neville estaba absolutamente nervioso, todo el mundo los miraban porque aunque por más que quisieran una boda pequeña ser Heroes de Guerra les significo mucho más de lo que imaginaban y su pequeña boda se tranformo en la boda del siglo, excepto por los periodistas porque el único medio autorizado para publicar fotos y opiniones sobre su día era "El quisquilloso".

Antes de salir de la habitación Lis la detuvo para decirle "Hija mia, hoy hace 8 años entraste a la vida de mi familia y te convertiste en una más es por eso que te quiero prestar esto- era un medallón de oro blanco con una piedra luna la cual daba la sensación que dentro había un arcoíris- fue mi algo viejo y prestado en mi boda y ahora lo será en la tuya, pertenecio a Lily la cual estaría muy feliz por ustedes".-

Hermione le dio las gracias y salieron de la habitación, las mujeres estaban ansiosas y muy felices, Izzie, Luna y Ginny caminaron al altar ya que eran las Damas de Honor y Lis se sentó junto a Sirius.-

-¿Estas lista hija?- le pregunto su padre a Hermione y ella respondió – nunca había estado tan lista para algo.-

Caminaron con una marcha nupcial diferente a las demás ya que era una canción dedicada a ellos, Harry no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía Hermione, tenia un vestido blanco entallado hecho de encaje y brillos con mangas lijeras y cuello en V donde estaba el medallón que sabia que su madre Lily había usado en su boda además de su madrina Lis el cual parecía albergar el universo por dentro, tenia el cabello recogido y maquillada naturalmente con un velo que caia por su espalda, definitivamente era la mujer más hermosa del mundo y en ese momento brillaba como la estrella más grande y brillante del cielo.

La ceremonia fue hermosa y cuando llego el momento de los votos Hermione dijo:

"Un día como hoy mi vida cambio en ciento ochenta grados, conocerte a ti y a estemundo ha sido lo más asombroso que me ha pasado en toda la vida, contigo he vivido dolor, miedo, tristeza y felicidad, felicidad de la más pura que pueda existir, he vivido el amor más tórrido y sensato, contigo he sobrevivido Dragones, hechiceros, trolls, serpientes, demonios y guerras, pero no cambiaria nada de lo que hemos pasado porque desde que te conoci supe que caminaría a tu lado en cada paso del camino, caminaría contigo en los bosques más oscuros y volaría contigo en el cielo más azul, hace cuatro años me di cuenta que estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de ti y que quería unir mi alma a la tuya por toda la eternidad, hace cuatro años me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando me confesaste tu amor en este mismo salón con todos los alumnos y profesores presentes, se que tu alma y la mia han estado unida en todas nuestras vidas anteriores y estarán juntas en el futuro porque yo te pertenezco como tu me perteneces en la relación más sana y caotica de la historia porque tu complejo de héroe no tiene limites y se que en el futuro estare sumamente preocupada cuando seas auror y tengas una misión peligrosa; por eso hoy Harry Potter prometo amarte, respetarte y acompañarte como lo he hecho hasta ahora sin preguntas, ciegamente, prometo cuidarte y hacer todos los "reparo" que sean necesarios, prometo ayudarte a encontrar la luz en los momentos más oscuros y prometo estar contigo hasta el fin de nuestras vidas".-

Cuando Hermione termino de decir esto Harry la beso apasionadamente, sellando en ese momento su promesa, sin importarles que el ministro aun no diera la bendición, muchos invitados tenían lagrimas en sus ojos por las palabras de la novia y los padrinos de Harry solo se agarraban fuertemente de las manos pensando en sus amigos, sus hermanos que estarían felices y orgullosos de su hijo.

Los verdaderos amores como bien dijo Hermione siempre se encontrarían y ellos tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse en esta vida y seguir vivos para disfrutarse.

El tiempo de la guerra había marcado a todos pero también los había hecho agradecidos por la vida que aun les quedaba por vivir. Harry durante todo el día había pensado en sus padres en el poco tiempo que tuvieron para disfrutar su vida y su amor, pero esa era una razón más para vivir al máximo, para disfrutar todo lo que ellos no pudieron, para disfrutar todo lo que la vida les quito pero también para disfrutar todo lo que la vida le había entregado a el, sus padrinos, su hermana, sus amigos, pero sobre todo Hermione, su compañera.

_Alargarlo me parecio un poco tonto, ojala les haya gustado y hayan tenido un momento delicioso al leerlo. _


End file.
